Small Treasure 2
by raidpirate52
Summary: Sequel to VelvetPersona's own Small Treasure. The Venomari have catnapped Faustus and the Ninja must get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this is sequel to Small Treasure written by VelvetPersona. Warning that there are real world references in here, but hopefully it isn't a problem. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Jay's POV)

I caught myself looking in the kitchen mirror. Here I am, the blue ninja wearing a stupid pink cooking apron. Man, this is humiliating. I hear the others chuckling just outside the door. I don't want to Nya to see me like this, but a bet is a bet. I'm going to have to get back at him for this somehow. Luckily, my Bengals play his Patriots tomorrow. That will be the perfect timing to get back at him.

On the bright side, Kai finally warmed up to Faustus. Guess I better bring out this pot roast now. Let's get this over with.

I walk on out to the table, and of course everyone points and laughs, including Nya.

"Nice apron Jay," Kai laughed.

"They go so well with your eyes," Cole banged his fist on the table from laughing so hard.

"Don't spill," Lloyd commented, joining in. "We don't want your dress getting all ruined, _Ms_."

"It's not a dress Lloyd!" I protest. "It's an apron, and there's…nothing wrong with wearing one to make sure you're clean while you're cooking." Everyone still laughed.

"Are you comfortable, brother?" Zane chuckled. I shot him a glare, this was all his fault. He's the one who came up with the bet in the first place.

"Meow," Faustus meowed in front of his dish. It was his feeding time as well, so once I dropped the peppers on the table for everyone, I went to get Faustus's food can and poured it into his bowl. The feline stuffed his face and ate.

I took the apron off and sat down between Zane and Nya.

"Cheer up Jay," Zane said. "Only five more dinners you have to prepare this month for us to go." I shot him a glare.

"So, what's going to be on the TV tonight?" Lloyd asked.

"We got a lot of things we can pick from since none of our teams are playing against one another," Kai said.

"Thank goodness Sunday isn't until tomorrow, or baseball season," Zane commented. True, we all had teams from every sport different from each others. The less sports going on the better.

"Since Zane and Jay got to watch their teams this afternoon, I say we let it be decided between the four of us," Kai said.

"Agreed," Cole said.

I guess I don't get a vote in this. My San Antonio Spurs are playing tonight, and they're on a huge winning streak. We really need to get more TVs. All 30 NHL teams are playing next Saturday, and I don't want to miss a second.

Lloyd took the newspaper and checked out the sports listings.

"Hey, my Minnesota Wild is playing tonight! I vote we watch them," the boy said.

Cole shook his head, "Nah, we already watched hockey. Let's see what's on for basketball tonight."

"Aw, come on. Hockey is more exciting," Lloyd protested. I agree. Zane, Lloyd and I whenever we had break from our mission and weren't playing video games would bond over hockey.

"No Yoshi," Kai said. "It's up to us to vote. Zane and Jay already watched their hockey so they don't vote on this. Nya, what do you want to watch."

Nya thought for a moment. "Well, my Red Wings are off tonight and my Clippers are on. Basketball it is." Lloyd crossed his arms and dug in his seat.

"Okay, well the Heat are playing the first game and then Nya, your Clippers are on the double header." Cole said. Cole, Kai, and Nya cheered. I yawned, basketball's a good sport but when you're not watching your own team play. Boring!

We ate our dinner and then Sensei had a message for us.

"There's a commotion over at Mystake's tea shop. I need two of you to head on over," Sensei Wu commanded.

I got right out of my seat.

"I'm in, come on Zane," I said, knowing Zane wouldn't mind getting out of basketball either so we head on out to the tea shop.

(Zane's POV)

Strange that Jay volunteered me to go along with him. I sensed he was going to hold a grudge on me for winning that bet earlier. We used our golden weapons to turn into vehicles and we sped off to the tea shop. On the way, Jay struck up a conversation.

"Don't think you're getting the last laugh Zane," the ninja of lightning said. "I want a rematch for that bet. Like I said, my Bengals are going to destroy the Patriots tomorrow. And I want another bet."

Was this wise of him? The Patriots will be playing at home, where they are practically unbeatable.

"Why Jay? You really think the Bengals stand a chance in Foxboro?" I asked.

"Of course we do. Our defense is way better than yours, and AJ Green is a huge play maker."

"But, Tom Brady is the best quarterback ever to play in the NFL. We also have a strong receiving core, and defensive line."

"Oh blah, blah, blah," Jay mocked. "Will you be willing to accept this bet or are you chicken? Bawk, bawk, bawk, cluck, cluck," Jay started flapping his arms. I shake my head in my hand.

"Alright, then. What do you wager?"

"When the Bengals win, not only will I no longer have to wear your stupid apron making meals for the rest of the month, but you'll have to…dye your hair orange and paint black stripes through it."

"And if the Patriots win," I began but Jay interrupted.

"That won't happen." Jay can be really cocky sometimes.

"If the Patriots win…you'll have to wear bunny pajamas for a night," I said.

"Where do you get that idea?" Jay asked, looking puzzled.

"I stayed up one night to watch Hey Arnold," I answered.

"Okay, it's a deal then," Jay and I pulled our vehicles together and shook hands then made our way to the tea shop where two robbers with daggers were trying to rob Mystake's tea shop. Not if we can't help it.

"Give us all the magical tea you got," the taller robber said.

"Do it or we'll have to do something that will hurt you a lot," the smaller, but fatter robber said. Both of them laughed. They were wearing typical robber ski masks with black and white striped clothing.

My brother and I jumped right in.

"Anyone suddenly feel a chill in here?!" I shouted. "How was that one?" I've been working on my fighting lines.

"Eh…we need to work on it some more," Jay said.

The two robbers yielded their daggers at us, but I managed to stick my golden shuriken to the floor and managed to cover ice through the floor, causing the fatter robber to slip and fall.

Jay was facing against the taller robber and he used his nunchucks to strike the other one down.

"Your plan has just been struck down!" Jay gloated.

In a matter of minutes, the police arrived and arrested the fugitives.

"Good work Zane," Jay complimented, patting on my shoulder.

"You too Jay," I return the compliment. I prefer it more with us being on the same page as preferred to us making silly sports bets.

"Alright, Ice-T, time to make it back to the Bounty," Jay said. "I forgot to give Faustus this neat new mouse toy." My brother pulled out a toy mouse, I'm sure Faustus will have fun tossing around our ship.

When we got back, Cole was cheering on the Heat, whom were pounding the Atlanta Hawks in the third quarter, 77-51.

"No one can match the talent of Lebron James!" our leader shouted.

In the next room, Faustus was using his scratch post when Jay introduced him to his new toy.

"Hey, Faustus, check this out." Jay pulled out the toy mouse and wiggled it over Faustus's face and the Laperm turned his head and chopped at the toy and when Jay dropped it, Faustus used his paws to toss the toy across the hall and chased it. Jay and I watched him play around, and it was a really cute site.

"Aww," Nya sighed as she entered the room. She bent down and started petting the feline, who purred gently. "You are just the cutest thing." Jay and I shared a smile; it certainly felt great to have found a pet for our team that we all love.

(Jay's POV)

Nya really seems to be taking a liking to Faustus, almost as much as the rest of us.

"How would you like to come on in and watch the Clippers with me?" Nya asked. "Oh, of course you would." Nya took in Faustus and set him on the couch. The Laperm walked on top of the couch and rubbed on the back of everyone's head.

"Ah," cried Kai.

"Woah," cried Lloyd.

"Watch it Faustus!" cried Cole.

The cat made himself comfortable on the armrest while Zane and I took a seat on the floor. The scores were going on at the bottom of the screen, the Spurs won! I jumped up and cheered.

"Woo hoo! Another Spurs win, number 1 in the league! How you like that!"

"Jay, sit down," Kai growled.

"Ooh, don't get jealous because my team isn't in thirteenth place Mr. Suns fan," I mocked. Seeing Kai's glare grow deeper was always amusing.

(No one's POV)

Outside the Bounty, a serpentine tribe slithered their way near the bounty. It was the Venomari tribe.

"What is it you see inside," Acidicus, the leader of the Venomari asked his 2nd in command. Cyan was their 2nd in command officer.

"It appears they have this special cat," Cyan answered. "Do you think it can do special powers like the Ninja?"

"Or maybe it's just a pet," said one of the Venomari grunts.

"I don't want to take any chances, we can't let them get any stronger," Acidicus said. "If we're going to give Lord Garmadon more time, then we need to get that cat."

"And besides, ninjas with special powers wouldn't keep just some ordinary pet," Cyan said.

The next day…

(Jay's POV)

We just finished up our morning warm up and were helping out Lloyd with some moves. I'm put in charge to make sure Lloyd's nimble and quick so we trained up on top near the crow's nest.

"Umm…Jay, are you sure this is the best way to train me?" Lloyd whined. The Green Ninja held on to the mast.

"Come on Lloyd, stop being such a scaredy cat." I tell him while hopping on one foot on the board.

"How about you stop being a show off?" Lloyd grumbled.

"Just try it Lloyd," I say calmly.

Lloyd slowly got to his feet, but his knees shook and he held back on to the mast, then got up again and fell hard back on to the deck.

"I'm okay!" Lloyd shouted back up.

Okay, so…we'll have to work on that. I check my watch. We're an hour away until my Bengals take on the Patriots.

"Looks like my time training you is up Lloyd, time for you to train with Kai," I said. "I got to go pick up a few things, I'll see you later."

I jump off the side of the ship while using my golden nunchucks to turn into a vehicle and head on to the hardware store.

"Yeah, I'd like to pick up some orange and black paint and a paintbrush," I say to a floor salesman. I got my supplies, paid for them and left. Ah man, is it going to be funny seeing Zane in about four hours.

Since the Patriots and Bengals are playing each other, that gave Zane and I the privilege to have the TV and allowed us to agree to train Lloyd before the game. Not sure how much longer we'll be able to keep these privileges. We know Garmadon will soon be up to something, but no time to think about that. Think about Zane with orange hair with black stripes.

I return back to the bounty and see Zane already getting comfortable on the couch with some chips and salsa. I place the bucket of paint down on to the table. Zane cocks an eyebrow.

"Hope you like having orange hair, because that's what you'll be having for the next couple of weeks. Who knows, maybe this paint will last a month or more," I laughed.

"Jay, you're not going to win this bet." Zane responds.

"Oh, I don't want to hear it Snowball. Are you ready to see Zane look like a tiger, Faustus?" I ask our cat who just turned his head sideways.

(Zane's POV)

I run a quick analysis to compare the two teams. There is just absolutely no way Jay's team can win today. He had a better chance yesterday. I'm hoping that after tonight wearing bunny pajamas, he will learn his lesson and not take any bets against my teams.

The game was underway…

On the Bengals first possession of the game, they went all the way down field and ended the drive with an 11 yard touchdown pass to AJ Green. Jay was ecstatic.

"Yeah! Touchdown! Who Dey?! Told you we were going to win Zane," he shouted. He then began getting the paint cans open.

"Jay, that was an impressive drive, but it's only the first few minutes. The Patriots always tighten up as the game goes on, and quit getting ahead of yourself and keep that lid closed!"

It was a quick first half; Jay would keep his cockiness up as his team led 14-10.

"Yeah, that's right! Eat that Zane! Just one more half to go and your hair will be more goofier than Ronald McDonald's."

I roll my eyes, come on Patriots. Please shut him up. I love Jay like a brother, but jeez is he the worst to watch sports with. Kai, Lloyd, and Cole then walked in. I assume they had finished training Lloyd for the day.

"What's the score, boys?" Cole asked.

Jay jumped up.

"It's Bengals 14, and for the Patsies, 10! We're winning and one more half until Zane's hair looks like a tiger," Jay laughed.

"Jay, I think that's enough Root Beer for you," I said.

"So, you made a bet for this game too?" Kai asked with a smile.

"Yes, when the Bengals win then not only will I not have to keep wearing that stupid pink apron for when I make a meal this month, but Zane will have to paint his hair orange and paint black stripes through it." Jay explained.

"Well the Patriots are a good second half team. So, when they make a comeback and defeat Jay's team, then he'll have to keep that pink apron the rest of the month and when he goes to bed tonight he'll have to wear bunny pajamas." I explained.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh would it be great to see the Patriots win," Cole commented.

"Why are you always taking his side?!" Jay yelled.

"But why only for tonight? Why couldn't you make it a month like the last bet?" Kai asked.

"Because I don't want to be too hard on Jay. I'm just hoping he learns his lesson after this one and won't make any more bets with me." I said but Jay only laughs it off.

"I think your mistake, Zane, is thinking Jay would learn his lesson," Cole joked.

The Bengals extended their lead to 17-10, but the Patriots got a touchdown to tie it up before the end of the 3rd quarter.

"I really liked how we ran the ball the last drive. We'll retake the lead and then at the end of the game, say goodbye to your blonde hair Zane," Jay chuckled. I sense Jay was very lonely growing up and now using his held in energy to annoy us.

The fourth quarter had gone like I had planned. The defense played lights out and the Patriots had scored another touchdown. The Patriots had the ball again inside the Bengals red zone with about 2 minutes left to go. Jay was laid out on the couch with his head under a cushion, not bearing to watch.

"The hike to Brady. Stands in the pocket," the broadcaster announced. "He's looking, got all day and throws it in for a TOUCHDOWN to Aaron Hernandez!"

Jay gave out a whine. After the extra point, the Patriots had a 31-17 lead. The Bengals could not come back, and my Patriots won the game. Jay groaned in defeat. The rest of us laughed.

"You see Jay," I gloated. "You should have listened to me when you had the chance. Perhaps this also is karma that the more cockier you act, the bigger to impact to your downfall."

Jay groaned. For the first time since Cole's duck chowder, Jay was quiet throughout dinner.

(Jay's POV)

This was the slowest day ever. I resented for nighttime to come, but we were all brushing our teeth. I have to get out of here. I can't wear those stupid bunny pajamas. I was done brushing first so I snuck out of the bathroom and tried getting away. Maybe I can sleep with Nya tonight, but everyone else finished brushing.

"Hey, where's Jay?" I heard Zane asked the others.

Uh oh.

"He was right next to me," Kai said.

I tried getting out of the room, but someone locked the door. Who would do such a thing?

"Going somewhere?" I turn around and see Cole with a smug look on his face, holding up a key.

"You wouldn't be running from the bet now, would you?" Zane asked with a smug look of his own.

"Oh uh," I chuckled nervously. "I was just going to say good night to Faustus is all."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure," Kai said sarcastically.

"You can say goodnight after you put this on," Zane said while pulling out bunny pajamas. Seriously, where did he get that? It had floppy ears included with a bunny tail.

I grab it from him and walk back into the bathroom to change. Thankfully it was just one night. It took me about five minutes until I decided to come out; I'm going right to bed. I walked out and just like dinner last night, the others were really amused by it.

"I'm never making a bet with you again Zane," I said while stomping to my bed.

"Wow, I guess he did learn his lesson," Cole said. I glared, but kept myself faced away from them.

"Jay, shouldn't you be hopping to bed?" Kai chuckled.

"Shut up." I growled, again facing away from them.

I got to my bed.

"Alright! Who put this carrot in my bed?!" I yelled while grabbing the vegetable off my pillow, while the others were on the floor laughing. I got under the covers, no sense in wasting a fresh vegetable so I did eat it, out of sight from the others of course.

(No one's POV)

Later that night, long after everyone had gone to bed, the Venomari had stowed away on board. Faustus, being nocturnal, was walking around the hallways. Cyan and a few grunts had located the cat.

"I've found him," said a grunt.

"Then get him," Cyan ordered.

Quietly, the grunts opened the door and scooped the cat up and placed him in a burlap bag.

"I got him," said another grunt, rather loudly. This woke up Cole.

"What was that?" He asked, waking up the other ninja from the next room over.

"You fool," hissed Cyan. "Let's get out of here."

The Venomari team quickly ran out and off the ship before the ninja went into the hallway.

(Zane's POV)

Something was strange. Cole swears he heard something so we decided to investigate.

"Who left this door open?" Kai asked, referring to the door that leads to the galley. Faustus couldn't have opened this door, as it opens to the inside. Speaking of Faustus, I noticed some claw marks on the floor board. Perhaps, he was struggling.

"I hate to be the one that says this, but I predict someone has catnapped Faustus," I say. Lloyd came running out from his room.

"What's going on?" the child asked.

"We think someone has catnapped Faustus," Jay explained. "We're going to go after him."

"Can I come too?" Lloyd asked with a bunch of hope in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, it's past your bedtime and I don't think the green ninja should get involved in this," Cole said.

"Hey!" Lloyd protested with his hands over his hips. "Faustus is my cat too, and I'm going to help save him."

"Alright, little Yoshi, you can come with me," Kai said.

"Ninja-Go!" We all shout and use our golden weapons into vehicles and head out. We found a trail.

"Guys look!" Cole shouted. "Serpentine trail. Let's follow it!"

While on the way, the momentum of Jay's vehicle slipped the bunny ear over his face.

"Aw man! I forgot to change into my ninja costume! I came out here wearing my bunny pajamas?!" He cried. The four of us chuckled.

"Perhaps now you realize what it was like when I had to parade around as a pink ninja," I said. "Now come on, let's go get Faustus!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be, maybe one more chapter, maybe two. The part with Zane and Jay saving the tea shop isn't crucial but I wanted to make sure I included a scene with just Zane and Jay since they're my two favorite ninja. I decided to make the Venomari the villains since I feel they're an underused serpentine tribe. Thanks for reading! If you like it, hit the follow story button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Jay's POV)

We rushed after whoever catnapped Faustus. We sped up our golden weapon vehicles to catch up and all I see are tracks. I don't hear any vehicles pushing away, just small tracks, obviously like a slither. Some serpentine must be behind this. We get to them. Our lights reflect off their green scales. The Venomari tribe.

"Hold it right there, slime brains," I shouted.

We all jump out of our vehicles and get in our fighting stance. The Venomari turned around and took a quick look at me and laughed.

"What are you going to do? Hit us with your bushy tail?" Cyan doubled over.

They continued to point and laugh at me, so I sent them a lightning strike, courtesy of my nunchuck.

"Jay! Be careful!" Zane shouted. "They got Faustus remember? We have to be really careful." Oh yeah, whoops. I put my nunchuck away. Looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way with our reliable fists.

I punched a Venomari grunt in the face. Felt great, apparently the joke of me wearing bunny pajamas wasn't over to them. I'll do what it takes to get Faustus back. I kicked another one in the chest and threw him into another grunt. I see the assistant general Cyan approaching me and tried to spit his hallucinogenic venom on me, but I was able to duck quickly and it hit another Venomari grunt in the face. I punched that one of the way and jumped up and kicked Cyan in the face, knocking them both out.

Even as a fool in bunny pajamas, I'm still _the_ fastest and swiftest ninja.

"Lloyd!" Cole shouted. "Look out!"

Huh? What's going on?

I turn around and see Lloyd get spit on by the Venomari.

Uh oh.

I quickly remember back to the time Kai was victimized by that venom. This can't be good. I just hope Sensei doesn't find out about this. But, where's Faustus?

"Hold it right there!" Zane shouted. I turn towards Zane's direction and see him beginning chase to Acidicus, the leader of the Venomari.

"You go after him, Bugs" Cole said to me as he hit another grunt with his scythe. "Kai and I will protect Yoshi here from the other grunts." I give a concerned look at Lloyd who was cowering from not really anything. But what's going on in his head?

"Cucumbers are attacking me!" Lloyd cried.

"Zane!" I yelled. "Wait up!" I run to help Zane take on the catnapper. "Ninja-GO!" I cried as I went into spinjitzu and passed Acidicus and cut him off his path.

Doing so halted the Venomari leader. This would help give Zane enough time to use his shuriken to safely cut the burlap sack and free Faustus. The feline meowed as he fell to the ground, though safely landing on his feet and ran back towards Kai and Cole who were done fighting off the Venomari grunts.

"Retreat!" Acidicus yelled to everybody. The coward serpentine slithered away, but in defeat. I wish there was some way we could forever trap those slithering pests but for now, the important thing is, we got Faustus back, and he's safe.

"Uh, Cole." I said to my earth brother.

"Yeah, way ahead of you." He takes his scythe and uses the staff and inserts it into the ground which causes a bit of an earthquake that sends the Venomari up into the air and slams them back down to the ground. We could hear them whine in pain, it was funny.

I noticed Faustus lying down, so I picked him up to let him know he was safe. Then the ear to my pajamas swooped down over my face so Faustus's predator instincts kicked in and started pawing at the ear.

"No! No! Faustus!" I cried. My brothers thought it looked amusing and laughed, but it certainly was not funny. I pulled Faustus away from me, and Zane took him in his arms. The feline regained content.

Then we realized there was another problem.

"Baby ducks are trying to eat me!" Lloyd cried and was in fetal position on the ground.

"Hopefully we can just take him back to his room quietly." Cole said. "By morning, the effect should wear off."

"Yeah, and we'll have to do it quietly." Kai added. "I don't want Sensei knowing about this. We'd be in deep trouble."

We took our golden weapons back and headed on back to the bounty.

(Zane's POV)

Not a very good way to spend the night. The bright side is we got Faustus back safe and sound. I hear his purring beside me letting me know he's now content and calm. Though now Lloyd being in a hallucinate state. My analysis tells me that since he's a child, the effect won't be on as long as when Kai had the same problem. I look out to Kai's vehicle to see if he's doing well. He's not.

"Watch out! You're going to hit Saturn!" the boy shouted. I shake my head.

We get off our vehicles about a quarter mile from the bounty. We didn't want Sensei hearing us come in. Cole was carrying Lloyd on his shoulders. We finally got to the bounty and…we came across a not so pleasant site.

"We can explain Sensei!" Kai cried.

"Yeah, the Venomari took Faustus! We had to get him back!" Jay cut in. Sensei looked at him strangely. "It's a long story." Jay frowned and stepped back.

"I don't even want to think of the horrific things they could have done to Faustus." I said.

"I'm not at all against you going out to save your feline friend. You're all nineteen years old. You're responsible for your actions. But, do you think it was wise to have the green ninja, the one who holds the fate of the world to come along on this dangerous mission against a dangerous serpentine tribe?" Sensei scolded. We all felt horrible.

"We were in a rush, and the kid begged to come. We really had to rush after them." Jay explained. It didn't seem to be enough for Sensei.

"And you know we would never let anything bad happen to him." Cole said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kai added.

"Really? You think a fine green ninja thinks he's a zookeeper?" Sensei asked pointing to Lloyd who was on all fours.

"I hate having to clean up the penguin poop." Lloyd whined as he was picking up air.

"We're sorry Sensei," I apologized for us. We all look down ashamed.

"We take full responsibility. We won't take Lloyd out on our personal missions without your permission ever again." Cole said.

"That was what the rule had always been." Sensei replied with his eyes still narrowed at us. "I'm glad you were able to get Faustus back, but you still were negligent. Tomorrow we'll have an extra wake up morning exercise."

"Aw!" We moaned.

"Now get some rest, you got an early wake up tomorrow." Sensei ruled as we all went to our bunkers.

(No one's POV)

The defeated Venomari walked their way back to the bog where they inhabited.

"I guess we go on to plan B, General Acidicus?" Cyan asked.

"Yes, Cyan, we go to plan B." Acidicus answered.

"What's plan B?" A Venomari grunt asked.

"Forget the cat, that will be up to the Hypnobrai now. We'll team up with the Constrictai and later this week, while the Ninja are worried about the Hypnobrai, we'll rule Ninjago city!" Acidicus explained and then gave a maniacal laugh.

The next morning on the bounty…

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sensei went into the room of the Ninja shared bunker, and banged a gong to wake up his pupils.

(Jay's POV)

Crash! Crash!

My ears felt so irritated I woke up and rolled off my top bunker and crashed onto the floor. Are you serious Sensei?

I look up towards our clock…4:30?!

"Sensei!" I whined. "It's only 4:30…we usually don't do sunrise exercise, even on Wednesday for another hour."

"Yeah!" Kai shouted. "Besides, the sun isn't even up yet.

"It would be hard to do an exercise at sunrise before the sun rises." Zane said, I guess anything to give us an excuse to go back to sleep.

"I know." Sensei replied. "But, I figured since this is a punishment exercise, it could be done earlier. And besides, I have a coupon today for me at Country Kitchen Buffet and they open at 6."

Man, what is it with old people and Country Kitchen Buffet?

"Now up, up! It's a beautiful morning." Sensei then walked out of our room while we were still rubbing our ears.

"I guess we better get ready for the day." Cole yawned.

"Yeah." I chuckled. "And that means I am taking off these pajamas!"

"Oh, wouldn't you want to keep them on for a little longer, bunny boy?" Kai taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't forget, you promised to never do another bet with me." Zane said. I don't ever plan to. Never make a bet with a nindroid.

I never felt so good to be back in my ninja blue outfit.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so sorry for the long wait. I actually had this done but then my old laptop's motherboard failed and so I had to get a new laptop from my wonderful grandma. Then I rewrote it, hope you like the chapter. Do you know where I got Country Kitchen Buffet from? By the way, Lloyd will be back to normal next chapter. I may have two more chapters to go. Thanks for those of you who reviewed my first chapter and those who put the story on alert. I appreciate it. I have three weeks of school left (plus a big research paper) so I'll probably post the next chapter sometime then or a possibility sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry I just have been really spending free time during summer break. I'm going to have one long schedule of a semester in the Fall so I wanted to enjoy this break as much as I could and wasn't on the computer too much to write. God Bless all you still keeping an eye on this story, I'm cutting it a bit short than originally expected but I want to move on to other projects. So, yes. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if it isn't as action packed as my other stuff, but again, I want to get to future projects and needed to give an end to this! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Zane POV)

It had been a few days since we had fought off the Venomari for taking our beloved feline friend, Faustus. A Friday afternoon where the five of us ninja were relaxing in the lounge. As usual, Jay's voice covered the room.

"I'm telling ya, if we can get those TVs, we'll be able to watch every single hockey game tomorrow. We won't have to worry about missing any!" Jay shouted.

"Why would you want to watch all of them?" Cole asked.

"Because we'd be able to," Jay retorted.

The alarm to the ship went off and we all headed over to the control room where Nya pointed out the problem.

"The Venomari and Constrictai are rising up in Ninjago City. So far the Venomari have been poisoning the citizens and the Constrictai have been damaging property," she explained. We should probably put a stop to that, but before I could speak out, Cole shouted in front of me.

"We have to get there quick! Turn on the rockets!" Cole shouted as Jay pushed the button for Destiny's Bounty to start flying air born. "Alright, we'll have to fight off the Serpentine tribes, Lloyd you stay and guard the ship."

"Aw," Lloyd cried. "Why do I always have to watch the ship? Why can't Kai watch the ship? Or Nya watch the ship? She's not an actual ninja." Jay didn't take too kindly to that and whacked Lloyd in the head with his nunchucks. "Ow, well she technically isn't." I looked across at the samurai who seemed to be just ignoring his comment, but I couldn't get a good sense since her mask was on, as was all of ours at this point. With Lloyd watching the Bounty and Faustus, we use our golden weapons to turn into vehicles as the Bounty got over Ninjago City as Nya used her ecto-suit. We landed right in the middle of chaos.

Jay and I happen to have landed where the Venomari tribe was marching.

"Looks like we're up for a rematch against these slimeballs," Jay chuckled.

"I really wish you wouldn't be making jokes at a time like this," I groaned and took out my shurikens. With my ice element I shot an ice beam at some of the Venomari grunts, freezing them in place. Jay twirled around his nunchucks and shocked a few of them himself.

"Maybe if we're lucky, soon we can face some new enemies." Jay said.

Cyan, the Venomari's second in command, spit his hallucinating venom at the ninja of lightning, but quick on his feet, Jay leaped out of the way and the venom splat harmlessly on a street post. While in mid-air, Jay struck another blow but this time, to Acidicus assistant, striking him down. I use my shurikens to freeze up a pair.

(Cole's POV)

Kai and I were being held tight against the strong strength of the Constrictai. They held their strong arms against our throats, suffocating us. No problem, however, as I was able to grab back hold of my scythe and using the Earth's element, rose the street up and knocked both the Constrictai grunts out, freeing Kai in the process. Kai used his sword of fire; however, the Constrictai were tough on defense so it didn't keep them back very well.

The only way we were going to defeat these bone heads is fighting tough Earth with Earth. I hold up my scythe yet again and knock down the Constrictai heading after Kai.

"Hey!" Kai yelled. "Don't take away my fun!"

"Sorry, Kai, but we don't have till the end of time." I commented. Seriously, it would have taken forever if we waited for Kai's fire attacks against them.

There seemed to be another wave of Constrictai coming. There must have been five of them. Their black rough scales coming up to us. I get ready for another Earth attack.

Suddenly, they all get rounded up and knocked down. Turns out, Nya used one of her special weapons.

"Aw, dang it," I moaned. I was going to do that.

Kai laughed. "Haha, now you know what it feels like."

I glared at him. Smart aleck.

(Lloyd's POV)

Gah, another day the other Ninja are out having fun kicking butt and I'm still stuck here.

"It isn't fair," I cried out loud.

"Mrow," Faustus meowed next to me. Why am I talking to a cat? Can they really understand people? The guys would think I'm crazy.

_BUMP_

I heard a loud crash coming from the deck of Destiny's Bounty. I run outside to see what caused that ruckus. It was those ugly blue snakes!

"What the heck are you losers doing here?" I cried while pulling up my Ninja mask.

Their stupid leader, Skales, who was one of the first Serpentine to betray me, slithered up.

"Give us…the feline!" He hissed.

I glared my eyes back at him.

"No way, what would you even want with him anyway? He's our cat!"

"Not after today he won't be." Skales responded.

We'll see about that. "Ninja-GO!" I yelled as loud as I could and used spinjitzu on the Hypnobrai. I was able to knock down two of them but I was still in training and came to a stop. I was in the middle of a large group.

"Heh-heh, woops." I chuckled nervously as they surrounded me. I cowered and looked away while Skales tried using his hypnosis on me. I suddenly heard a blast. I look up and I see one of the Hypnobrai screaming and flying off the ship. We all look over on the starboard side of the ship and behold Faustus was able to fire off a canon.

"Way to go Faustus!" I cheered.

"How could a cat…" Skales shook his head, get it!

While the other Hypnobrai chased after the cat, climbing up to the Crow's nest, I took on Skales. It was something I've been wanting for quite a while.

"What are you looking at, you weakling tyke?"

I do a fast jump kick, it didn't seem to knock him away. I notice him trying to quickly hypnotize me but I was having none of it. I quickly look away and jump behind him, and possess his staff. I hit him in the back of the head with it, but nothing seems to work effectively against this guy.

"Come on! There's got to be something that will knock you down!" I don't really know why I yell that out, but this is frustrating!

Up at the top of the crow's nest, Faustus walks across the mast with the Hypnobrai slowly going after. When Faustus reaches the other side, the feline looks across and takes out his claws.

"Uh oh," groaned a Hypnobrai grunt.

Faustus then cut the rope and down went the Hypnobrai, crashing into their leader Skales.

I laughed. Now they know what that's like after the fall I suffered when training with Jay a few days ago.

Skales got up.

"Retreat!" He yelled as he took his stupid Hypnobrai tribe and they all slithered away, beaten by a cat. After they're out of site, Faustus comes down.

"Well done my friend," I say to the cat and he purrs in my arms.

(Jay's POV)

Will they ever give up? It seems every time we get them down, more just seem to come over and over again. We had been battling that we've now been back peddled into the middle of the battle along with Kai, Cole, and Nya fighting the Constrictai. There's nothing much I can do against the black Serpentine. Their grounded nature naturally defends strongly against my lightning. Zane and Cole mostly had to take care of them.

"For the love of Pete, will you obese slugs just retreat already? Whatever it is you want, you'll never get it!" I yelled.

"The Ninja will be done today!" yelled Acidicus. "While we're stalling you off, the Hypnobrai are off to steal your precious feline," he looked so smug. We all give each other a glance. Wait? They're still after Faustus? We were surrounded. We couldn't go back for him. Oh no! Faustus! I then hear screaming and I looked over, it looked…it was the Hypnobrai! They looked freaked out and retreating. Then I saw something larger further away, it was Destiny's Bounty! Did Lloyd fight them all off by himself?

"What?" Skalitor gasped.

"No! Nooooo!" Acidicus cried. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to get the magic cat!"

Destiny's Bounty then played the anti-Serpentine flute we had used before. It worked perfectly, and all three serpentine tribes were beginning to slither away. They were successfully pushed out of Ninjago City; back off to the borough homes.

"Yeah! Alright!" We all cheered and gave each other high fives. "Another victory for the Ninja!"

"Heh hmm!" Nya scoffed.

"And one beautiful samurai," I winked.

Lloyd jumps off Destiny's Bounty with Faustus in his arms. The cat looked contempt and very happy. We all give him a stroke.

"You fight off the whole Hypnobrai by yourself?" Cole asked.

"Nah, Faustus helped a lot," Lloyd replied.

"Well, it's a good thing we got this little guy on our side." Kai commented.

"I'll be sure to leave extra shrimp in a special cat's bowl tonight, little friend," Zane said.

We were then approached by a man.

"Excuse me, I'm Mr. Ohm, owner of Ninjago Electronics. For saving Ninjago City from those awful serpentine, I hereby make you guys the winner of our TV contest. You have now won our ten television give away!"

We all smiled at each other.

"Oh, Zane, you know what this means?" I ask my ice brother.

"Most certainly," Zane nodded.

Saturday night…

"Zane!" I cried. "Will you turn down that Maple Leafs game? I can't hear my Lightning game!"

"Yeah, bro I got it," Zane takes up a remote and turns the volume. It was the wrong one.

"No, not the Avalanche one, the Maple Leafs!"

"Hold on!" Zane took another remote.

"No, not that one!"

Okay so maybe it was a little crazy to be watching every hockey game at once, but once everything was settled down, we both got to enjoy the game. It was hockey HEAVEN!

"YES!" Zane cheered. What the heck was he cheering an offside for? "Goal!"

"What?" I stand up. "What are you talking about, it was offside!"

"No, not that one," Zane takes my face and turns it to his Bruins game. "That one!" Oh, he was keeping an eye on his Bruins game.

I swear, this was a good idea! Both our teams won that night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy my next installment, but I can't promise when it will come out. I will have 3 hours every day Monday-Thursday during in between my afternoon and evening classes so I'll likely be working on some then. I will still be writing Ninjago fanfiction. All comments welcome! **


End file.
